Amis spéciaux
by Londemcass
Summary: ceci sont des compilations de chapitres Waige sur leur amitié spécial.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis la rupture entre Paige et Tim , elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Walter, elle remarquait qu'il faisait énormément d'efforts. Les sentiments qu'elle avait caché au fond d'elle apparaissaient de plus en plus. Leur complicité était plus ou moins comme avant. Ils se regardèrent comme le premier jour de leur rencontre, mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour se lancer dans une relation.

Paige arriva au garage quand elle vit que Walter. Il se trouvait assis au bureau de Paige.

Elle resta un moment perplexe et croisa les bras devant lui.

-Salut, walter. Que fais-tu?

-Hey , Paige! Ca va? Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ton bureau car il y'avait une vis qui semblait être devissée, donc je voulais vérifier qu'elle ne l'était pas.

-Ah, merci Walter.

Il lui laissa sa place et pris sa chaise en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

-Paige?

-Oui?

-L'autre jour j'étais entrain de lire un roman assez romantique.

Ce qui l'a dit avait surpris Paige, Walter ne s'intéresserait jamais au roman d'amour, il était tellement préoccupé par la science et avec son faible QI émotionnel il ne pouvait pas comprendre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Tout cela était bien avant de connaître Paige. C'était une autre preuve qui montrait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour convaincre Paige, qu'il était prêt à tout pour faire des efforts et qu'il tenait à elle.

-Il raconte quoi?

\- L'histoire d'une fille et d'un garçon qui s'aiment très fort , ils sont déjà sortis ensemble mais ils se disputaient régulièrement, ils ont décidé de se séparer. Maintenant ils s'aiment toujours mais ne se parle plus.

Ce que walter venait de lui raconter lui faisait penser à eux deux , avant.

-Parfois il y a tellement d'amour entre deux personnes que malheureusement c'est trop dur pour elles de rester ensemble. Réponda Paige.

-Je comprends bien, mais ce qui m'interpelle c'est pourquoi ils continuent à souffrir chacun de leurs côtés sans se parler , en ressentant toujours quelque chose l'un pour l'autre?

-Eh... Bien certainement parcequ'ils croivent que tout est terminé. Peut-être quand ils étaient en couple ça faisait plus mal que séparément et ils préfèraient fuirent ce qu'ils ressentait pour se protéger.

Walter réfléchissait un instant, regarda Paige pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Ils s'aiment toujours.

Paige ne comprenait pas sa réplique.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit, oui.

-Si je conclus bien , ils s'aiment toujours, mais ne veulent pas se faire du mal l'un à l'autre donc en se protégeant ils préfèrent fuirent , mais pourquoi continuent ils à fuirent si ils ont toujours mal même en étant séparés?

Paige ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Walter lui avait posé une question qu'elle même se posait.

Elle le regarda.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, moi même je l'ignore. Tu sais parfois les gens font plusieurs choses qu'il croivent être mieux pour eux et qui peut être inexplicable.

-Un peu comme nous.

Paige était étonée. Ils se regardèrent et baissaient la tête, puis se re regardèrent et paige prit la parole.

-Oui mais il y'a une différence.

-Laquelle? Demanda Walter.

Paige sourit.

-Quoi qui se passera on essayera de ne pas être séparés , même si ces derniers temps ont été durs on a su tout doucement les surmonter, comme on l'a dit on est des amis spéciaux.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, ce sera sûrement une compilation de chapitres Waige , j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires,merci. :)

...

Paige était dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle quand elle reçut un message de Walter lui disant: " peux-tu venir au garage tout de suite s'il te plaît."

Paige s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas souvent que Walter lui demandait de revenir au garage alors qu'elle venait de quitter il y'a environ dix minutes. Elle conduisait à toute vitesse en restant prudente et arriva cinq minutes plus tard au garage. Elle ouvra brusquement la porte et se précipita à l'étage.

-Walter qu'est- ce qui se passe?

Il était allongé dans son fauteuil entrain de la regarder.

-Walter! Je te parle. Lui dit-elle en tapant des mains pour qu'il réagisse.

-Euh...Oui, désolé.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici?!

-Je sais que ça aurait pu attendre demain... Il fit une longue pause et reprit sa phrase. Mais si j'attendais plus , je n'aurai pas eu le courage de te le demander.

La voix de Paige s'éleva légèrement.

-Me demander quoi Walter? Va droit au but.

-Si tu voulais dîner avec moi.

Walter avait les yeux remplis d'espoir et Paige ne s'attendait pas à cette demande mais elle était contente de la proposition de Walter.

-Donc si je comprends bien , tu m'as demandé de venir ici pour m'inviter à dîner avec toi?

-Oui.

Walter ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, il pense la connaître même si au fond de lui il sait qu'on ne connaît jamais une personne, avec Paige tout est différent.

Tout les principes qu'il s'est dit sur l'amour. Que" l'amour n'existait pas, c'est juste un conte de fées..." Depuis qu'il a rencontré Paige ses principes ont changé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé inviter une fille à dîner juste comme ça. Il sait qu'avec Paige l'amour peut exister, qu'il peut-être réel, il doit juste trouver la façon de rentré dans ce conte de fée avec elle.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui Walter je veux bien allez dînez avec toi.

Walter pouvait se douter qu'elle allait dire oui mais il n'était pas certain à cent pour cent.

Quand elle lui a dit oui, c'est comme s'il était dans un autre monde juste avec elle. Il avait des sortes de papillons dans le ventre, elle lui faisait un effet qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Plus tard , Paige était rentrée chez elle en attendant impatiemment demain pour être en tête à tête avec Walter.


End file.
